Twilight Eve Chapter 2 The Awakening
by Koneko Osorete
Summary: The second chapter of Twilight Eve. Please R&R!!!!!!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.... even if you did sue me all you would get is ::checks pockets:: Three-fitty. ( For those of you who know what that's from I dont own Southpark either.) BTW this is NOT I repeat NOT an SI fic. I realize that the names are the same but they were the only thing I could think of so gimme a break.( Heh, I dont own Kit-Kat either. Hell, I dont even own A Kit-Kat)  
  
Twilight Eve- Chapter Two- The Awakening  
  
  
  
I was cold again, and the hard, black marble floor pressed against my spine uncomforatbly. ::Click click click click:: I could hear his footsteps come down the hallway. Fear clouded my mind as he neared closer, and I began to shake. He grabbed my already bruised wrist and pulled me up roughly. I emitted a small whimper of pain and he backhanded me across the face, squeezing my wrist until I felt my bone snap. I forced myself to become motionless with no expression of emotion, and he smiled. No, it wasn't a smile, it was a sneer of sadistic pleasure. He let go of my wrist, and I fell to the floor in a heap, like a bony ragdoll.  
  
"Get up bitch." There it was, the sneer again.  
  
I tried but I was just to weak, and I fell to the floor with a desperated sigh.  
  
He kicked me in the ribs, and I felt blood rush to my mouth. I dared not spit it out though, I knew what would happen if I did. His expression turned to one of disgust.  
  
"You're just as weak as she was... just another defective creation of Professor Hakubi." He said the name with disgust. "Ah well... we'll take care of that little problem, just like all your other faults. Come now, Kita, time to train."  
  
  
  
My eyes snapped open and the nightmare slowly started to drift away. I was covered in cold sweat, and the bed that had once been neatly made was a jumble of sheets and blankets. Shakily, I sat up, feeling nauseated by the sudden dizziness I felt. I stood up slowly, and carefully made my way to the bathroom. Feeling around on the wall in the dark, I found the lightswitch and flipped it on, closing my eyes as the light filled the room. As my eyes adjusted, I turned on the faucet and splashed cold wated on my face. I looked in the mirror, blinking twice as I saw the blood trickling steadily from my lip. I grabbed a tissue and pressed it to my mouth quickly, cursing myself for my bad habits. I slid down the wall into a sitting position as fragments of the dream began to replay in my head.  
  
********************************::POV change::*****************************  
  
Ryoko sat in solitay silence, dipping her feet slowly into the cool autmn water of the lake. She felt lost, confused, and more scared than she had ever been. Her secret aspiration had always been to be a mother, and since this was tenchi's baby, she wanted it more than anything. Yet something felt... wrong. She had gone to washu for tests, but everything was fine... physically. Still, she felt something that gave her mixed feelings. A sigh escaped her lips as she placed her hand gently on her stomach, wondering if this was just part of being pregnant. A single tear rolled down her cheek and dropped into the water, causing small ripples to form around it. Her mind drifted off, and she jumped as a hand came to rest upon her shoulder.  
  
"Holy shit!" She flipped around to find tenchi standing over her, his eyes clouded over with concern.  
  
"You scared me." The volume of her voice had gone down now, but she still sounded a little angry.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to. I got worried about you. It's getting dark outside, why don't you come in and..." He stopped speaking in mid-sentence as her eyes began to overflow with tears.  
  
He put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She sobbed silently into his chest, balling her hands into fists and grabbing at his shirt like it was her last hope for survival.  
  
"What's wrong?" No answer came. Her crying seemed to subside, and she began to shake in his grasp.  
  
"Ryoko?" He pulled her back gently so that he could see her face. Her eyes were closed and she hung limply in his arms, shaking more and more violently with every passing second.  
  
"Tsunami no!" He picked her up and began running back to the house, yelling washus name as he burst through the front door.  
  
**********************::POV change::************************  
  
As he watched his plans unfold he laughed sickly, insanely, for the first time in thousands of years.  
  
'Finally,' He thought to himself. 'I have my chance for revenge.'  
  
A cold smirk was etched upon his face. 'They made it so easy....' 


End file.
